


Mittsommernacht

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdenklich starrte er weiter vor sich hin und ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, wie er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand über den Ringfinger der linken rieb. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und seufzte laut. Auf eben diesem Finger hatte vor ein paar Wochen, und nur für ein paar Tage, ein Ehering gesteckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittsommernacht

Ein wenig unentschlossen saß Boerne an seinem Esszimmertisch und grübelte. Vor ihm lagen zwei Karten für das Mittsommernachtsfest der Universität und eigentlich hatte er keinerlei Ambitionen, dort hinzugehen. Er würde viel zu vielen unliebsamen Kollegen begegnen, und womöglich auch noch einigen seiner Studenten. Die ließen ja bekanntlich keine Gelegenheit zum Feiern und Trinken aus. Zudem entsprach das Programm keineswegs seinen Ansprüchen. Laientheater, Nachwuchsmusiker und Essen von Papptellern, das war nun wirklich nicht seine Welt. Er sollte es sich stattdessen lieber mit einem guten Glas Rotwein und Wagners Ring gemütlich machen. Aber irgendwie war die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Abend allein zu Hause auch nicht gerade euphorisierend. Nachdenklich starrte er weiter vor sich hin und ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, wie er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand über den Ringfinger der linken rieb. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und seufzte laut. Auf eben diesem Finger hatte vor ein paar Wochen, und nur für ein paar Tage, ein Ehering gesteckt. Und das Gegenstück hatte Frank, nein, Thiel, getragen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Wen hätte er sich sonst aussuchen sollen als fiktiven Ehemann? Und ihm war die Idee so großartig vorgekommen. Einmal mit Frank zusammen sein dürfen, sich für ein paar Tage nicht verstellen müssen, sich einmal nicht dazu zwingen, ihn nicht allzu lange anzusehen oder ihn nicht zu berühren. Und was hatte er nun davon? Seit Wochen schien Thiel ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und er selbst konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dieses Gefühl der Nähe, das zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Es hatte sich so echt angefühlt. Und er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, die paar Tage gestohlene, zur Schau gestellte Liebe würden ihm reichen, würden ihn ein für alle Mal mit dem Thema abschließen lassen. Stattdessen war es, als hätte er von einer verbotenen Frucht gekostet, und jetzt wollte er mehr. So viel mehr. Wenn die ganze Aktion überhaupt eines bewirkt hatte, dann, dass seine Sehnsucht nach Frank noch größer geworden war. Das bin doch nicht ich, dachte Boerne und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Ich kann doch mein ganzes Glück nicht plötzlich von einer einzigen Person abhängig machen, die mich nicht einmal will. Und doch saß er hier und trauerte glücklicheren Tagen hinterher und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Frank mit zwei Flaschen Bier vor seiner Wohnungstür auftauchen würde, um mit ihm Fußball zu schauen. Dabei mochte er Bier nicht besonders und er hasste Fußball.

 

Das Telefon klingelte. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo eine schöne Leiche. Das würde ihn wenigstens für eine Weile von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken.

„Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne hier. Wer stört?“, meldete er sich.

„Karl-Friedrich, mein Lieber. Wie schön, dass ich dich erwische.“ Boerne verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum nur hatte er vor dem Abnehmen nicht auf das Display geschaut? Dann wäre er doch gar nicht erst ans Telefon gegangen. Aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät.

„Onkel Gustav. Das ist ja nett, dass du mal wieder anrufst.“ Das hatte er, seit er wieder nach Florida geflogen war, ja auch nur mindestens einmal die Woche getan. Und jedes Mal hatte Boerne einen Eiertanz aufführen müssen, um das Gespräch möglichst kurz zu halten und um zu erklären, warum Frank gerade zufällig nicht bei ihm war.

„Wie geht’s dir? Hör mal, ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten für euch. Hol doch Frank mal mit ans Telefon.“ Na wunderbar, es war auch immer das gleiche.

„Äh…der ist gerade nicht da.“, sagte Boerne lahm.

„Karl-Friedrich?“ Oje, das klang ernst.

„Ja, Gustav?“

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung bei euch, oder?“

Für einen Moment war Boerne ernsthaft versucht, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, zu sagen, dass überhaupt gar nichts in Ordnung war, weil sie nämlich nicht mal ansatzweise zusammen waren und Frank seit dieser beschissenen Aktion sowieso nichts mehr von ihm hielt. Dann hätte dieses ganze Theater endlich ein Ende. Es musste ihn doch sowieso nicht mehr scheren, was Onkel Gustav von ihm dachte oder nicht dachte. Aber bevor er sich dazu hinreißen lassen konnte, hörte er sich schon sagen:

„Aber selbstverständlich. Alles wunderbar.“ Lüge.

„Ich dachte nämlich eigentlich, dass ihr einen Samstagabend gemeinsam verbringen würdet, und ich wollte euch beiden erzählen, dass die Kinder endlich eingezogen sind.“

„Na, das ist doch ganz fantastisch, nicht.“, Boerne bemühte sich, wenigstens ansatzweise begeistert zu klingen und hoffte, dass Gustav ihm jetzt einfach vom Umbau seiner Villa und von den Kindern vorschwärmen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Wo ist Frank denn?“, erkundigte Gustav sich stattdessen. Konnte dieser Mann denn keine Ruhe geben?

„Der ist…ähm…in seiner Wohnung, sich frisch machen. Wir gehen nachher zum Mittsommernachtsfest der Universität.“ Lüge.

„Das ist ja schön. Zeigt ihr euch endlich auch mal in der Öffentlichkeit gemeinsam?!“

„Hm.“ Lüge.

„Aber zusammengezogen seid ihr immer noch nicht?!“ Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in Gustavs Stimme mit und Boerne hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu verteidigen.

„Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Wenn man so lange alleine war, wie wir beide, braucht man seine Freiräume. Aber wir haben über einen Durchbruch zwischen unseren Wohnungen nachgedacht.“ Und schon wieder eine Lüge. Irgendwie schien sein gesamtes Leben seit geraumer Zeit nur noch aus Lügen zu bestehen.

„Dann tu mir doch einen Gefallen, Karl-Friedrich, und lauf mal schnell rüber. Ich möchte Frank so gerne selbst die guten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen.“ Da war Boerne sich nicht so sicher.

„Weißt du, eigentlich haben wir nicht wirklich viel Zeit.“, versuchte Boerne sich herauszureden, aber Gustav ließ nicht locker.

„Bitte. Ich mach’s auch ganz kurz.“

Was blieb ihm jetzt noch anderes übrig? Ob er einfach auflegen und die Unterbrechung auf eine schlechte Verbindung schieben konnte? Aber wie von selbst hatten seine Füße ihn bereits zu der kleinen Anrichte im Flur getragen und er kramte in der Schublade nach dem Schlüssel zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung.

„Ist gut.“, seufzte er. „Ich gehe schnell rüber. Einen Moment.“

Kurz flackerte Panik in Boerne auf. Was, wenn Thiel überhaupt nicht zu Hause war? Aber in seinem Flur brannte Licht. Er ließ sich herein und rief sofort:

„Frank, Schatz. Ich bin’s. Rat mal, wen ich für dich am Telefon habe?“

Er hatte das Wohnzimmer erreicht und in der Tür kam Thiel ihm schon entgegen. Boerne sah ihm an, dass er gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen wollte, aber er legte den Finger an die Lippen und sah Thiel flehentlich an.

„Bitte spielen Sie mit.“, formte er mit den Lippen, sodass kaum ein Ton zu hören war. Thiels Blick sprach Bände, aber er fragte:

„Wer ist es denn? Hase.“

„Gustav. Er muss dir unbedingt was erzählen. Aber mach nicht zu lange, ja? Du weißt doch, dass wir gleich los müssen.“

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf Thiels Gesicht ab.

„Das Mittsommernachtsfest geht um acht los.“, fügte er deshalb hinzu. Thiel nickte und nahm ihm das Telefon aus der Hand. Boerne folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich einfach auf die Couch und lauschte angespannt dem Gespräch. Zu dumm, dass er nur eine Hälfte hören konnte.

„Moinsen, Gustav.“

…

„Ja, find’ ich auch.“

…

„Ach was, wirklich? Na, ist ja großartig! Wie viele…?“

…

„Ach Mensch, hätt’ ich ja nicht gedacht. Toll!“

…

Eine längere Pause auf Thiels Seite entstand. Gustav musste ihm wohl gerade von irgendetwas ausführlich berichten und Thiel nutzte die Gelegenheit, Boerne einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Boerne zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Er wusste doch auch nicht, wie er wieder in diese Situation geraten war.

„Was?“, fragte Thiel dann.

…

„Ach so. Ja, genau. Mal sehen, ob wir das mit dem Durchbruch wirklich machen.“

…

„Nee. Bei uns ist alles gut. Ganz wunderbar.“

…

„Niedergeschlagen? Nein, ich wüsste nicht, wieso.“ Diesmal traf Boerne ein irritierter Blick.

…

„Ja, werden wir sicher haben. Danke Gustav. Willst du Boe… äh, KF nochmal sprechen?“

…

„Dann ist gut. Ja, war nett. Tschüs.“

 

Boerne beobachtete, wie Thiel energisch auf die rote Hörertaste drückte und das Telefon neben ihn auf die Couch warf. Wäre es eines dieser altmodischen Schnurtelefone gewesen, Thiel hätte den Hörer wohl wutentbrannt auf die Gabel geknallt.

„Boerne, was soll die Scheiße?“

Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Boerne war sich ja auch nicht sicher, was da über ihn gekommen war und warum er Gustav immer noch diesen Mummenschanz vorspielte.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, Thiel?“, begann er. „Seit Gustav hier war ruft er ständig an und jedes Mal fragt er nach Ihnen und will mit Ihnen reden. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht länger hinhalten. Ich bin sicher, jetzt gibt er erst Mal für eine Weile Ruhe.“

„Das will ich hoffen. Nochmal mach’ ich die Kacke nämlich bestimmt nicht mit. Hier mit Ihnen heile Familie spielen, also echt.“ Thiels Wut schien plötzlich verraucht, denn er setzte sich und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihm vielleicht langsam mal die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Ein fragender Unterton schwang in Thiels Stimme mit.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich wollte ich das schon bei seinem ersten Anruf nach seinem Besuch hier, aber er war so begeistert und irgendwie war einfach nicht der passende Moment. Und ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er einen solchen Narren an uns fressen würde und jetzt andauernd auf dem Laufenden sein will.“

„Sie bringen’s echt nicht übers Herz ihn zu enttäuschen, oder?“ Vielleicht war das wirklich ein Grund. Anscheinend wusste Thiel – zumindest in dieser Sache – besser, was in ihm vorging, als er selbst. Boerne erwiderte nichts. Was sollte er auch sagen?

„Naja, ist ja irgendwie auch ganz nett von Ihnen.“, meinte Thiel. „Aber halten Sie mich in Zukunft gefälligst da raus, ja?“

„Sicher. Und ich werde Gustav bei nächster Gelegenheit die Wahrheit sagen. Entschuldigen Sie, Thiel. Und…danke.“ Thiel nickte und Boerne erhob sich. Es war alles gesagt. Was sollte er noch hier?

„Wollen Sie schon gehen?“, fragte Thiel da. Boerne blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte ja nur, weil wir schon länger nicht mehr…“ Und dazu machte Thiel eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, die irgendwie das Wohnzimmer und sie beide einzuschließen schien.

Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld, du gehst mir doch aus dem Weg, dachte Boerne. Die Aussicht, einfach mal wieder Zeit mit Frank verbringen zu können, war allerdings viel zu verlockend, als dass er den Gedanken hätte aussprechen können.

„Ich könnte auch noch ein wenig bleiben.“, sagte er stattdessen. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Oder wir gehen wirklich zur Mittsommernacht. Ich habe zwei Karten.“

„Das ist doch ’ne gute Idee.“, kam die Antwort fast ein wenig zu hastig und Frank sprang auf. Ob er sich etwa scheute, mit ihm alleine zu sein? Aber das wäre absurd. Er hatte ihm schließlich abgesehen von den Zuneigungsbekundungen in Gustavs Gegenwart keinerlei Grund gegeben, zu glauben, dass er wirklich mehr als interessiert an ihm war.

„Gibt’s da nicht später ein Feuerwerk?“, fragte Frank auf dem Weg aus seiner Wohnung.

„Ja, ich glaube schon.“

„Ich mag Feuerwerk.“ Boerne lächelte Frank an und ging dann kurz in seine eigene Wohnung, um eine Jacke überzuziehen und die Karten zu holen. Natürlich mochte der andere Feuerwerke. Er hatte das zwar bislang nicht gewusst, aber es erschien ihm völlig passend.

 

Sie gingen zu Fuß zum Universitätsgelände und unterwegs berichtete Frank vom Abschluss des aktuellen Falls. Boerne hatte die Leiche zwar obduziert, aber danach nichts mehr vom Hauptkommissar gesehen oder gehört. Umso angeregter war jetzt das Gespräch und es fühlte sich wunderbar normal an, so als wäre in den letzten Wochen gar nichts anders gewesen. Überhaupt ließ sich der Abend sehr entspannt an. Sie aßen Falafel von Papptellern, lachten gemeinsam über das Improvisationstheater und lauschten andächtig einer jungen Songwriterin mit ihrer Gitarre. Sie begegneten ein paar Leuten, die der eine oder andere von ihnen kannte, und machten Smalltalk. Auf der Sportwiese versuchten sie sich im Krocket und scheiterten kläglich. Frank wippte mit zur lauten Musik einer lokalen Rockband und Boerne war begeistert von einem Jazztrio, das Kontrabass, Saxophon und Gitarre großartige Töne entlockte. Als es dunkel und kühler geworden war, standen sie an einem Feuerkorb und unterhielten sich und tranken Bier und Wein aus Plastikbechern. Es war perfekt. Boerne sah Frank an, der lachte, und er lachte zurück und war glücklich.

„Geht’s Ihnen gut, Boerne?“, fragte Frank plötzlich völlig zusammenhanglos. Wo kam denn die Frage auf einmal her?

„Im Moment könnte es mir nicht besser gehen.“, antwortete Boerne ehrlich.

„Mir auch nicht.“ Es fühlte sich an, als würde Boernes Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Frank die Zeit mit ihm genoss, auch wenn noch mehr noch so viel schöner gewesen wäre. Er lächelte verlegen und sah dann wieder ins Feuer.

„Wollen wir langsam rüber zur Wiese gehen? Fürs Feuerwerk?“, fragte Frank nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

Die Wiese lag fast ganz im Dunkeln. Nur einige Lampions in den Bäumen rundherum verbreiteten schwaches Licht. Die ersten Feuerwerkskörper stiegen bereits gen Himmel, als sie sich noch nach einem passenden Platz umsahen, von dem aus sie gut sehen konnten.

„Hier rüber.“, meinte Frank, griff nach Boernes Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Boerne stolperte ihm hinterher und nahm kaum etwas anderes wahr, als Franks Hand, die sich um seine geschlossen hatte. Das war eine Berührung, die es auszukosten galt, würde sie doch nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Aber da hatte Boerne sich getäuscht. Denn anstatt ihn wieder loszulassen, als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, stand Frank vor Boerne, strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und verschränkte dann ihre Finger miteinander. Boerne musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er seine freie Hand auf Franks Schulter, starrte darauf und spürte wie Frank seiner Berührung entgegenkam, sich gegen ihn lehnte. Boerne fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Erleichtert atmete er aus, was Frank ein leises Lachen entlockte. Plötzlich konnte Boerne nachvollziehen, warum Frank ihm seit ihrer Charade für Gustav aus dem Weg gegangen war. Ihm war es mit seiner Sehnsucht kein bisschen besser gegangen als ihm selbst. Und erst am heutigen Abend hatten sie verstanden, dass sie keineswegs alleine dastanden. Nur, dass Frank das früher begriffen hatte als er.

Boerne gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, Frank drückte seine Hand und gemeinsam standen sie da und blickten in den Himmel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Uni in Münster wirklich ein Fest zur Mittsommernacht ausrichtet. Ich habe mich da ganz dreist an der jährlichen Mittsommernacht meiner Uni orientiert, wo mir gestern Abend beim Feuerwerk diese Idee kam.


End file.
